Slumber
by Thedude3445
Summary: Jade has had a ton of trouble sleeping lately, what with the horrorterrors and all. But Feferi tries to show her the good side of the dream bubbles while she tries to complete her quest in the Land of Frost and Frogs. Also derpy John and time travel, duh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade Harley was sitting on her bed, holding a bunny that she and her pen pal had recently built to send to her friend John Egbert. Suddenly, her computer rang out, signifying that someone was trying to contact her on Pesterchum, her preferred instant messaging client. She opened up Pesterchum and was surprised to find that the unknown chum was actually an internet troll. There were so many trolls out there, and they all seemed to specifically target her! Despite the annoyance, she decided to respond to the cyber bully.

**cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]**

**CC: Glub glub glub glub glub!  
><strong>

**GG: oh...  
>GG: <br>**

**CC: )(ey, take it easy!  
>CC: I'm not )(ere to give you a )(ard time like my buddies )(ave been<br>**

**GG: but youre a troll  
>GG: and thats what trolls do!<br>GG: even when they say they wont  
>GG: sometimes especially!<br>**

**CC: Ok t)(en, you can be t)(e judge of t)(at. I won't be long!  
>CC: I've just come to say a couple t)(ings.<br>CC: FIRST!  
>CC: None of t)(is is really your fault!<br>CC: T)(is is swimmingly obvious to everyone )(ere w)(o takes a glubbing moment to t)(ink about it rationally.  
>CC: W)(ic)( isn't many of us! But still. <strong>

What? What the hell? What was her fault? And what was up with all of the annoying fish puns? This was all so confusing.

**GG: ok...  
>GG: even though i still have no idea what youre talking about<br>**

**CC: I mean, your lusus jumped rig)(t in t)(ere to save you!  
>CC: Just like mine did.<br>CC: Well ok, mine was dead at t)(e time. 38(  
>CC: And s)(e just kind of...<br>CC: F-ELL IN!  
>CC: Kinda drifted down like fis)(food, and POW, GL'BGOLYBSPRIT-E.<br>CC: )(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(. S)(e was so funny.  
><strong>

**GG: whats a lusus!  
><strong>

**CC: It's a big ol' monster custodian you grow up wit)(!  
>CC: S)(-E-ES)(, )(ow freaking retarded do you )(ave to be not to know somet)(ing like t)(at?<br>CC: I'm joking, of course. 38)  
><strong>

**GG: :\ **

Jade did not like this at all. Was cuttlefishCuller really being sincere about this gobbledygook? It was so hard to tell and it made her feel very uncomfortable…

**CC: I wanted to glub somet)(ing -ELS-E to you well before you started playing.  
>CC: Just to get t)(e idea in your )(ead!<br>CC: I am Feferi, by t)(e way. Abdicated empress to be! **

Feferi? What kind of name was that? Not American, at least. Maybe it was Mongolian or something? Did they even have trolls in Mongolia? Why would the Princess of Mongolia be an internet troll anyway?

**GG: ok feferi. what is it?  
><strong>

**CC: Soon I will go to sleep and speak to t)(e gods.  
>CC: I will convince t)(em to establis)( a series of stable dream bubbles, w)(ere we can meet in our sleep! <strong>

Gods, Dream Bubbles…? What was this she didn't even… The confusion factor increased significantly as the conversation went on, and Jade continued to ask herself far too many questions for her own good. Though, given the strange circumstances, anyone would act as befuddled, she hoped.

**GG: i dont understand  
>GG: whats a dream bubble?<br>**

**CC: YOU'LL S-E-E! 38D  
><strong>

**GG: ugh  
>GG: feferi i thought you said you were going to stop using your typing quirk!<br>**

**CC: Did I?  
>CC: When? <strong>

**GG: i dont know... im sure i remember you said that **

**CC: )(mm.  
>CC: Jade, t)(is is t)(e first time we )(ave ever talked!<br>CC: Isn't it? **

Uh… Wait, what? _ Befuddled x2 Combo…

**GG: oh  
>GG: yeah it is<br>GG: i dont know what i was thinking...  
>GG: i just had a major case of deja vu! <strong>

**CC: W)(at's t)(at? **

**GG: i felt like we already had this conversation  
>GG: actually<br>GG: it still sort of feels that way  
>GG: its not going away :o <strong>

**CC: Well, maybe we did!  
>CC: )(ey, by t)(e way.<br>CC: W)(at exactly are you doing t)(ere wit)( t)(at toy?  
>CC: You never did explain it to me!<strong>

**GG: ummm  
>GG: what do you mean i never explained it to you?<br>GG: if this really is the first time we talked, why would i have?  
><strong>

**CC: Good point.  
>CC: Maybe I'm feeling it too.<br>CC: I )(ave... w)(at was it? Orca vu?  
><strong>

**GG: XO  
>GG: feferi that one was a stretch even by your fish punnery standards<br>GG: aaah why do i know that you like to make fish puns?  
><strong>

**CC: 38?  
><strong>

**GG: actually  
>GG: i do remember this conversation<br>GG: it was in the past!  
>GG: but if it was in the past, then where am i now?<br>**

**CC: In the future! Duh.  
><strong>

**GG: so what is going on?  
>GG: i dont think i am asleep... <strong>

**GG: i am not on prospit  
><strong>

**CC: Yes, you are asleep. But your dream self died, just like mine, remember? **

**GG: oh...  
>GG: vaguely<br>**

**CC: Now you don't dream about Prospit. You have normal dreams!  
><strong>

**GG: so this is a dream?  
><strong>

**CC: It is a dream, and a memory. It is the past, brought back to life by a witch! It's all those things.  
>CC: Although we are getting off the script here!<br>CC: This is not how the conversation originally went, obviously.  
>CC: You were a lot less patient with me! When I was just trying to ENCOURAGE you.<br>**

Ah, now it made much more sense. Jade began to finally remember all the things that happened in real life. She had just entered the medium after her best friend Bec prototyped himself and destroyed the meteor that was headed for her island. Everything went dark, but as she ascended into the incinisphere, she saw snow for the first time in her short life.

**GG: sorry  
>GG: i think<br>GG: i am in the game now, right?  
><strong>

**CC: Sure!  
>CC: Hey, why don't you tell me about this cool robot bunny you we're making?<br>CC: I've been pretty glubbing curious about it!  
>CC: Mind if I take a look?<br>GG: um **

Feferi suddenly appeared in her bed next to her. The fishy troll grabbed the bunny and cuddled with it as they chatted right next to each other.

**CC: It's great!  
>CC: Wish I could make something like this. Never had the gills for technology.<br>CC: Hard to work with under water!  
><strong>

**GG: why are you here!  
>GG: are you asleep too?<br>**

**CC: Nope!  
>CC: I woke up from my nap a while ago.<br>CC: Remember how I woke up and then messaged you? You had just had a bad dream!  
>CC: And I told you there was nothing to be scared of.<br>CC: Which there isn't!  
><strong>

**GG: oh yeah  
>GG: i do remember that<br>GG: then why are you here now? **

Feferi turned her head and looked into Jade's eyes. But something was wrong. She had no pupils. Blankly staring at Jade with a menacing smile, she finished their conversation and Jade's dream.

**CC: Because, stupid.  
>CC: I'M D-EAD! <strong>

Jade woke up. She needed to stop falling asleep...

Jade hopped out of bed. For some reason, her bed was floating several meters in the air, and was also outside. But that didn't matter. All her attention was focused on the blanket of white that had appeared all over her previously tropical island. The snow was quite deep, all the way up to her waist, and the snowfall was still continuing. She scanned the area and gazed in awe at this frozen wonderland. It was just… vast. There was no other word to describe it. Not colorful, no particular emotions to describe it, just vast and covering everything. Green and yellow auroras also streaked across the sky playfully, but something was just a bit unsettling about them.

Jade realized that she left her computer back at the tower. She had wanted to contact John, but she lacked any communication devices whatsoever. This was bad. Being caught without a computer is one of the worst possible actions. What if some grimdark monster suddenly wants to attack you and you're too weak to fight back, but you have no way of getting help? You're screwed, that's what. She had to climb up to the atrium immediately-

Good thing her grandpa had taught her to carry her rifle at all times, because something nefarious was stalking her and was readying itself for a sneak attack. It was time for a…..

Strife! 8888)

Trying her best to aggrieve this imp, she rapidly fired several shots. Apparently, these mooks had obtained Bec's teleportation abilities, as they suddenly transported to several different locations across the incinisphere. She paid little attention to the scenery as she blasted away, trying to concentrate during heat of the strife, but the stupid thing wouldn't die! A few minutes of useless ammo depleting, they were back where they started, area-wise, and absolutely no farther, progress-wise.

Bec finally decided to draw the strife to a close. He created a nuclear explosion on the imp. Good dog. Best friend.

Time to advance on the echeladder! This was Jade's first level-up, so she advanced from the measly Greentike rung to the somewhat more respectable Kiddo Eclipse rung. Not much better, but hey, at least it was something. She would have gotten more experience if she was actually able to kill the imp herself. She'll try to do that next time. In the meantime…. Oh no! She forgot to thank her best friend!

"Thanks Bec! Good boy!" she told her dog. Now that he was a sprite, his power had increased immensely, which was hard to fathom considering his near-omnipotence before being prototyped in the first place! She had noted from her time as Dave's server player that sprites could also talk to their respective player via a mysterious form of communication called the "Sprite Log". Definitely not a way to avoid text bubbles… Wait huh… Jade had no idea what sensation just came over her… Less meta, more talking-to-Becsprite-ta!

_Sprite Log- Jade Harley and Becsprite  
>JADE: soooooo...<br>JADE: can you talk now?  
>JADE: what do you have to say<em>

_BECSPRITE: … _

…

After several seconds of intense gamma radiation dosage, Jade had realized that being able to talk to Bec was not a complete benefit. She would try to keep conversations with her sprite to a minimum from then on…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becsprite transported Jade back to her home. It was a good thing, too, considering the fact that the tower was hundreds of feet in the air. Even with the transportalizers, it would have taken at least two minutes to travel up to the top! She was now in the Grand Foyer… which was on the bottom floor. Meh.

…

Jade noticed a severe lack of electrons, neutrons, and protons in this room. More specifically, those belonging to the stuff in the room!

_Sprite Log- Jade Harley and Becsprite_

_JADE: what happened in here?  
>JADE: where is everything? all the globes and houseguests...<br>JADE: and the cruxtruder?  
>JADE: and grandpa?<br>JADE: bec, what did you do!  
>JADE: has someone been a bad dog?<br>JADE: wait never mind, please dont answer that!  
>JADE: _ <em>

This was going to be a loooooooong adventure…..

Jade's atrium was completely destroyed. John had defiled it to place the SBURB game objects like the alchemiter, ruining her garden. He even personally dumped the pumpkins…. That she thought she remembered growing….She forgot the point she was making? But the Alchemiter and Totem Lathe were destroyed when she entered the medium! Now all of the sacrifices her plants had to make were meaningless…. _Meaningless_….

Meaningless… O_0_o_-_,_._

Yeah, at least her lunchtop was saved. Those… pleasant Squiddle faces staring on the cover…. "Let's be tangle buddies," they said… That is not what they really meant… She then thought about replacing the image with the Manthro-Chaps instead. But she needed to stop thinking about the bad things in life and focus on getting through this game! And she would start by messaging Dave Strider, resident coolkid, who had been trying to get ahold of her for a while now.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -**

TG: hey  
>TG: welcome to the medium finally i guess<p>

He's such a coolkid!

**GG: hey!  
>GG: last time i talked to you i was asking for help and you were just nakking at me<br>GG: what was up with that bro? **

**TG: ok i dont know what youre talking about it was probably just some horrorterror chirping at you during one of your nap bubble mindfucks **

Why Dave says silly things like that, Jade will never know. Maybe it takes a lot more work to be a coolkid than she thought previously? Probably.

**TG: its not the point i just wanted to say  
>TG: i just saw you<br>**

**GG: you did? **

**TG: yeah  
>TG: you appeared for a second<br>TG: shooting at an imp  
>TG: then you disappeared<br>**

**GG: ohhhhhhh  
>GG: yes, i did get around during that battle didnt i?<br>GG: it was really intense!  
>GG: those stupid things are impossible to kill :(<br>**

**TG: no you can kill them  
>TG: youll get better dont worry<br>**

**GG: in the heat of the fray i didnt notice you!  
>GG: where were you?<br>**

**TG: three places  
>TG: i remember seeing you twice before in different locations<br>TG: but at the moment im standing in the middle of this snowy goddamn field freezing my shit off  
>TG: just wanted to see if you were cool<br>**

**GG: yeah im fine, thanks for asking!  
>GG: what do you mean you remember seeing me?<br>GG: was i jumping through time or something?  
><strong>

**TG: no i was  
>TG: this is future me<br>TG: one of the future mes that is  
><strong>

**GG: youre from the future?  
><strong>

**TG: yeah jade thats what future me means  
><strong>

**GG: :p  
>GG: john told me you have been doing some time traveling<br>**

**TG: yeah  
><strong>

**GG: that is...  
>GG: really really awesome!<br>**

**TG: its ok  
>TG: hey its pretty fucking cold<br>**

**GG: i knoooooow  
>GG: it is a really neat place but its freeeeezing :o<br>**

**TG: so im gonna go some place warm be back in a while later  
><strong>

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -  
><strong>

**GG: wait!  
>GG: dave!<br>GG: uuugh stupid lousy cool dudes  
><strong>Jade really liked talking to Dave, but coolkids are usually exempt from having to care about stuff like that.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -  
>TG: ok im back<br>TG: an hour later  
><strong>

**GG: an hour?  
><strong>

**TG: an hour for me  
>TG: a second for you<br>TG: i ran around for an hour got my ass some place warm  
>TG: went back in time<br>TG: picked up where we left off  
><strong>

**GG: :O  
>GG: i can not believe how cool that is<br>GG: this is me believing neither that, nor its coolness :O  
><strong>

**TG: yeah  
>TG: i guess im sorta used to it by now i dont think of hours going by the same way anymore<br>TG: i mean  
>TG: they are my hours but not everyone elses theyre kind of like private hours all to myself<br>TG: while everyone else is sort of in slow motion stuck in the thick of the alpha  
><strong>

**GG: hmmmm...  
>GG: i dont know if i get that but ok!<br>**

**TG: well yeah  
>TG: my thing is time yours is space<br>TG: pretty different things  
>TG: you GET things about space i dont<br>TG: or you will  
><strong>

**GG: i will?  
><strong>

**TG: yup  
><strong>

**GG: ok...  
>GG: but anyway youre right, its coooold!<br>GG: i have to go back inside  
>GG: i wish i had winter clothes<br>GG: and if i did, i ALSO wish that my wardrobifier didnt blow up with all of my beautiful clothes inside it :C  
>GG: im so horribly unprepared for this... i have never even seen snow before, can you believe that!<br>**

**TG: pretty believable since you lived on guam or wherever the fuck  
>TG: and also inside an active volcano<br>**

**GG: derp yes dave that is so where i lived  
>GG: that is as biographically accurate as it gets about me!<br>**

**TG: well ive never seen it either now that i think about it  
><strong>

**GG: no?  
><strong>

**TG: no  
><strong>

**GG: isnt it great?  
><strong>

**TG: nah  
><strong>

**TG: lavas better  
><strong>

**GG: lava is NOT better than snow :|  
><strong>

**TG: yeah it is lava and skeletal skyscrapers all melting and shit how is that not way cooler than  
>TG: snow and<br>TG: like  
>TG: more snow<br>**

**GG: you cant play in lava, its no fun  
>GG: you can only die in lava<br>**

**TG: snows a big chilly carpet of nobody gives a shit  
>TG: like old man winter spread around his nasty mayonnaise and turned the landscape into his personal asshole sandwich<br>**

**GG: eww dave no  
><strong>

**TG: when i look around all i see is the miles of unharnessed snowmen im just too damn cool to build  
><strong>

**GG: no this is so lame  
>GG: i am hearing an insane and stupid guy say stupid idiot things while wearing dumb sunglasses for lame morons!<br>**

**TG: whoa jade with the fucking haymaker  
>TG: i need to go look for my teeth on the canvas as soon as shit stops spinning and there stops being like ten of you<br>**

**GG: heheheh  
>GG: why dont we play in the snow later<br>GG: as soon as you get some...  
><strong>

**TG: time  
><strong>

**GG: ...  
><strong>

**TG: time  
><strong>

**GG: ...  
><strong>

**TG: time then shades  
><strong>

**GG: ...  
><strong>

**TG: time  
><strong>

**GG: ...  
><strong>

**TG: time/shades lets go  
><strong>

**GG: ...  
>GG: ...<br>GG: ...  
><strong>

**TG: oh my fucking god  
><strong>

**GG: ..  
>GG: .<br>GG: time 8)  
><strong>

**TG: im not gonna play in the snow  
>TG: maybe you missed those credentials i flashed which clearly stated me being too cool for that<br>TG: like federally too cool  
>TG: my coolness is named after a dead president plus his middle initial to make it sound extra legit<br>**

**GG: i know youre joking around, you are not too cool at all, you dont even think that  
><strong>

**TG: ok  
><strong>

**GG: brrrrrr  
><strong>

**TG: i thought you were going inside  
><strong>

**GG: i forgot :\  
><strong>

**TG: well at least make some damn clothes  
>TG: something warmer why dont you alchemize some shit<br>**

**GG: i cant!  
>GG: all that stuff blew up<br>**

**TG: blew up  
><strong>

**GG: its a long story that involves a pinata and a gun and a very naughty doggie  
><strong>

**TG: i completely understand everything about that practically entirely**

**GG: you do?**

**TG: cool story bro**

**GG: dave…_**

**GG: so anyway I had a dream last night… this morning…. whatever time it is anymore.**

**GG: one of the trolls was talking to me in my dream**

**GG: it was like a memory but different**

**GG: it was the first time we chatted**

**GG: but then i remembered that it wasn't really the first time and i was dreaming**

**GG: she said i was in a dream bubble and that everyone can visit each other now!**

**GG: then she appeared next to me**

**GG: and then she said that she was dead!**

**TG: i read about this**

**TG: it was in one of roses shitty books in her dream room**

**TG: it was called dream bubbles by the sleeping prophet charles dutton **

**GG: oh that sounds interesting!**

**TG: I read one page**

**GG: ugh thanks!**

**TG: it was boring**

**GG: can you go back to sleep and read it all**

**TG: ill do it when i have…..**

**GG: oh no you arent…**

**TG:…..**

**TG:…**

**TG:…..**

**GG: for real dave?**

**GG: not funny anymore!**

**TG:….**

**GG: dave seriously!**

**TG:…**

**GG: if you do it, I swear…**

**TG: I don't know what youre talking about**

**GG: thank you dave!**

**TG:..**

**GG: UGH!**

**TG:..**

**GG: whatever dave _**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] –**

**GG: what the hell dave!**

**GG: why do you have to be such an ironic coolkid**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] –**

**TG:.**

**TG: time 8)**

**GG: :(**

**GG: hey wait**

**GG: woah you used the shades thats actually cool!**

**TG: i used them ironically**

**GG: aww dave i know ill get through your coolkid mask eventually :)**

**TG: okay**

**TG: so whos the troll you talked to in your dream anyway **

**GG: oh… Feferi!**

**TG: which ones that**

**GG: fish puns**

**TG: you mean the incredibly boring one**

**TG: i mean seriously her personalitys like flatter than a pancake**

**TG: lets all go pour some maple syrup on her before she gets cold**

**TG: oh no look she just turned over shes trying to escape**

**TG: wait shes just trying to help us get all the syrup on her**

**TG: but were not gonna eat her no**

**TG: that fish be tasting pure bland**

**TG: nobody would want to eat that shit**

**TG: except that one hipster who hates land-**

**TG: trolls, and **

**GG: please dont go into a rap dave **

**TG: fine**

**TG: just go talk to her right now and ask her **

**TG: why don't you just do that**

**GG: oh yeah i could do that!**

**GG: derp why didnt I do that first _**

**TG: because im just irresistible **

**GG: of course you are dave :) **

**GG: :P**

**GG: well bye dave see you later 3**

**TG: whatever jade 3**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –**

Well, that conversation was not all that useful at all. It was pretty entertaining, at least. Now it was time to pester Feferi and find out what all that dream stuff was about!

**- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] –**

**GG: feferi! i need to talk to you!**

**GG: hello?**

**CC: O)(, )(-EY JAD-E!**

**CC: oh sorry. i forgot about the typing thing.**

**GG: oh its okay feferi.**

**GG: but i still need to talk to you!**

**CG: what is it jade?**

**GG: i saw you in my dream**

**CG: oh! so youre dreaming about me, )(U)(! 8D**

**GG: huh… umm no… eww!**

Was Feferi hitting on her…? O_O

**CG: whats eww?**

**GG: well im… im not really a homosexual…**

**CG: )(U)(?**

**GG: uh, its when a girl likes another girl?**

**CG: wait…**

**CG: R—EALLY? D8**

**CG: thats… thats an actual thing that exists?**

**CG: wow trolls dont even HAV—E a word for that! **

**CG: girls who only like girls and guys who only like guys are just like weird fetishists or something! 8D**

**GG: well still…**

**CG: what? it was just a JOK—E, JAD-E! **

**GG: okay okay, im just weirded out by all this weird troll culture stuff. but okay.**

**GG: so anyway**

**GG: in my dream, you were talking to me like it was our first time**

**GG: but then you appeared next to me and started talking about dream bubbles**

**GG: which are supposed to let the trolls and kids meet each other!**

**GG: and then you said you were dead!**

**CG: WOA)(, that sounds like one W—EIRD dream! **

**CG: i don't remember doing that though sorry 8/**

**GG: so do you think it was just a dream or was it some horrorterrors…:(**

**CG: aww COM—E ON! 8(**

**CG: NON—E of you shits will B—ELI—EV—E me that the horrorterrors AR—ENT evil!**

**CG: theyre here to )(-ELP US! **

**GG: feferi!**

**CG: oh im sorry jade! **

**GG: uh… okay?**

**CG: but youll S—E—E! the horrorterrors are good**

**CG: i was raised by one, I would know! 8D**

**CG: just go to sleep and youll see!**

**GG: i just woke up though**

**CG: who cares, youve got all the time in the world!**

**GG: but no i dont the reckoning has already started**

**CG: WHO CAR—ES THOUG)(? 8D**

**GG: fine… maybe later i guess?**

**GG: hey it was nice talking to you i guess**

**CG: it was nice talking with YOU TOO!**

**CG: ill see you LAT—ER! 8)**

**- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] –**

Definitely the oddest troll out of the bunch. But it was still really fun to talk to her, except when she had those asshole moments. Which was like all of the time. But still.

Becsprite floated around Jade and seemed to urge her to go upstairs to the laboratory. She guessed that that was where she was headed, then! It was never good to get on Bec's bad side, and it was even worse now that he could talk. Jade rolled her eyes as hard as they could at the thought of his potential lectures. They would be even more annoying than Grandpa's. UGH. And also very radioactive. So, off she went.


	3. Chapter 3

The transportalizer up to the laboratory was malfunctioning at the moment, so Jade would have to take the stairs. Not much fun, but certainly a lot of exercise. Bec had also disappeared shortly after getting her to go up there. Why he didn't just teleport her up there was beyond her. Who the hell took the stairs anymore, anyway? Her house was at least five stories high, and the spiraling stairway was the darkest and bleakest part of her home. This day was not a pleasant way to spend her first hours in the Medium.

It took about ten minutes of walking to finally reach the top, and when she got there, her lunch top rang out violently as Dave Strider tried to message her once again. Weird… It had been less than half an hour! The Hero of Time. Always bugging her. Bugging and fussing and meddling. What was his deal?

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -  
><strong>

**TG: JADE!**

**TG: john… hes…**

**TG: and rose**

**TG: oh gog oh gog…**

**TG: jade please come on**

**TG: oh shit**

**TG: no wait dont respond to this**

**TG: like do the exact opposite**

**TG: shit ive gotta go right now**

**GG: DAVE!**

**GG: whats wrong!**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] did not receive your message!—**

**GG: dave please answer!**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] did not receive your message!—**

**GG: ... oh shit…DAVE!**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

**GG: rose daves freaking out what happened!**

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] did not receive your message!—**

**GG: aauuggh!**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TG] -**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

**GG: john please please please answer!**

**EB: what**

**GG: john youre safe! 3 3 3**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -**

**GG: john what the hell!**

What was that? Jade tried to contact him back, to no avail. Not a single person was on Pesterchum. The trolls disappeared off of her Chumroll entirely! It was like…. Like… Whatever she was thinking, it was in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite… Meh who cares.

Jade was starting to feel a little drowsy. Maybe Feferi was right; maybe she did need to go to sleep… No. She would not risk seeing those freaky abominations ever again! Even if she had to stay awake for the rest of her…. Life… *yawn*.

Hey, look, Becsprite was back! He entered the laboratory with a majestic flow and looked down on Jade. She knew what he was trying to tell her silently. It was time to prototype him with something so that he could become stronger, and finally be able to communicate with his best friend. And he was right; before she was to do anything about her friends, she would need to upgrade him to the fullest extent!

...What would she prototype him with?

PM me your vote for what Jade should tier-2 prototype Bec with! The objects that he can be prototyped with are on Homestuck page 005108.


End file.
